Madurar es un juego de niños
by yagibunkerace
Summary: ¿Qué son los juegos? Es un modo de imitar la conducta de los mayores, entender mejor los lazos sociales, así como aumentar nuestro sentido de pertenencia a un grupo ¿Para qué nos sirven? Principalmente para crecer física y emocionalmente de forma sana. En éste caso, aunque lamentablemente Tigresa careció de suficiente esparcimiento en su niñez; ahora pretendía recuperar el tiempo.


**Título: **Madurar es un juego de niños  
**Personaje / Pareja(s):** Po y Tigresa principalmente, con breves apariciones/menciones del Maestro Shifu y los Cinco Furiosos.  
**Disclaimer:** DreamWorkses la casa productora y la que obtiene ganancias monetarias. Yo lo hice por mero gusto.  
**Notas: **Basado en el capítulo nombrado "Los secretos de los Maestros"

~•oOo•~

A últimas fechas, cada vez que salían los Cinco Furiosos - o sólo Tigresa - en equipo con Po hacia alguna misión, aquéllos habilidosos guerreros rápidamente notaron un patrón de conducta realizado por la antes mencionada felina. Al principio habían pensado que era algún tipo de juego entre ambos guerreros, pero rechazaron esa idea por ridícula; es decir ¿Tigresa aceptando jugar con el panda? Por favor... Antes que eso sucediese, el panda muy bien podría subir las escaleras del Palacio de Jade con suficiente aliento y dispuesto a recorrerlas otra vez, de ida y regreso un par de veces más. O sea, en ese momento era un poco más que imposible esa noción.

Durante varios días, tuvieron la oportunidad de observar su conducta, la cual, invariablemente mostraba que la maestra felina acostumbraba a ir al frente, hacia un lado o ligeramente un poco detrás del Guerrero Dragón, pero nunca directamente posicionada atrás de él. Su primer teoría – y la más lógica - fue que sospechaban que quizás ella guardaba todavía en su corazón algún resentimiento debido a que el torpe panda le había arrebatado de sus manos el título por el cual había luchado toda su vida y que, desplegando tal actitud hacia el panda, pretendía no sentirse inferior frente a él, como así tampoco hacia los demás.

Pero, así como no hay que juzgar a un libro por su cubierta, poco sabían que la realidad era muy distinta. Perturbadora, inclusive.

Y precisamente, por ésta última razón, Tigresa preferiría ser hervida en aceite antes de aceptar lo que le sucedía - no desde hace mucho tiempo - con el panda.

La primera vez que le ocurrió fue cuando regresaban de una misión que fue relativamente fácil. Dicho sea de paso, esa agraciada distinción no fue excusa suficiente para el individuo que rogó sus servicios, porque para él, la tarea imperaba la presencia de los Cinco Furiosos y del Guerrero Dragón. Al final de su estadía, los guerreros se quedaron con el amargo sabor de conocer el haber sido prácticamente usados. El regidor del pueblo sólo quería vanagloriarse con sus pobladores de su gran autoridad, porque según él, tanta era ésta que inclusive podía requerir sin reparo al famoso grupo – completísimo; además - de maestros del Kung Fu para meras cuestiones propagandistas. ¡Viva la política! ¿no?... ¡Bah! Obviamente, el desenlace de todo lo anterior, resultó ser un desilusionado grupo de seis individuos malhumorados, con un largo y tedioso viaje por delante.

~•oOo•~

En el camino de regreso al Palacio de Jade, de común acuerdo decidieron tomar otra vía, la cual les permitía acortar de manera significativa su tiempo en el trayecto y por consiguiente eso les hacía factible visualizar el dormir en su propio catre, tener comida caliente y un protector techo para resguardarse de las inclemencias al terminar el día, aunque esto implicase que debían atravesar por escabrosas montañas. Sin embargo, con ésta elección, fácilmente debían ahorrarse por lo menos unas ocho horas de camino. Era un riesgo válido.

Muy pronto en su ruta, la floresta empezó a compactarse a su alrededor y mientras más avanzaban hacia la montaña, más denso e impresionante el verdor se transformaba, hasta que llegó un momento en que el espeso bosque tropical obligó al convoy a caminar en fila. Uno tras otro. Y por una odiosa jugarreta del destino – según Tigresa - a ella le correspondió ir detrás del panda. La primer hora del incesante parloteo de Po, – él, siempre el primero en dejar atrás cualquier molestia y tratar de animar a los demás - la felina logró dominar sin tanto problema su poca paciencia, pero cuando el oso volvió a repetir un chiste por quinta vez, la mente de Tigresa se fue sutrayendo en su derredor poco a poco. Y es que no tenía otra opción; ellos estaban prácticamente en misión aún y por lo tanto debían seguir un protocolo. En otras palabras, el equipo debía regresar completo, aún y con todo ese fastidioso panda que con su imparable lengua pedía a gritos una buena reprimenda.

A el comienzo de su abstracción, su concentración se desvió a sus demás sentidos, lo que gradualmente le permitió desconectarse sustancialmente de su agudo oído y eso fue para la maestra una bendición. El poder olvidarse de los molestos balbuceos de Po por un rato _casi_ la hizo sonreír. El olor de las columnas de verdes bambús que los flanqueaban relajó su ansiedad y aumentó su atención en su vista al frente, que en un primer plano no era otra cosa más que la monótona vereda terregosa, que con el rocío matinal se transformó en una perfecta alfombra, suave bajo sus pies; y enseguida, no lejos de éste cuadro, en segundo plano, se distinguía una familiar silueta, - un poco más oscura por la semi-penumbra - a sólo unos seis pasos delante de ella caminaba pesadamente, aunque sin demostrar signos de cansancio, el Guerrero Dragón.

La parte superior del panda – esto es, la inmensidad de pelaje negro - se desvanecía entre la media luz, lo que provocó que ella dirigiera la vista hacia abajo, donde sus pies trotaban a ritmo regular; ése movimiento metódico mantuvo un tiempo indeterminado su atención, aunque al final dejó de serle interesante y fue entonces que alzó un poco su vista. Por un breve momento se detuvo a ver el conjunto de retazos de lona en llamativo color amarillo que Po orgullosamente llamaba pantalón y se preguntó cuántos pedazos se necesitarían para, por lo menos, completar la circunferencia del mismo. ¿Mencioné que la misión fue por demás simple y por consiguiente ésto les permitía tener sus sentidos reactivos a cualquier estímulo, por mínimo o tonto que fuera?

Por lo tanto, con poca o nada resistencia de parte de su cerebro, la maestra felina se acató a esa banal tarea, rápidamente supuso que sería fácil hacer un cálculo veloz nada más observando - a ojo de buen cubero - la amplitud de su cintura. En eso estaba, cuando de repente, algo atravesó su visión. Era una mota esponjosa que contrastaba con el mar de telas y saltaba de un lado al otro con alegre compás. El movimiento la hipnotizó, y ella sin demostrar ninguna oposición, se dejó atrapar sin resquemor alguno.

Si alguien observaba con atención a la felina, se habría dado cuenta que mostraba las inconfundibles señales de todo aquél individuo que se encuentra en el preludio a la caza. La primera manifestación de su actual estado - y la más aparente - fue su postura, que indicaba su presteza para saltar en el momento indicado: su cabeza ligeramente hacia el frente, orejas dirigidas un poco hacia los lados, sus piernas en tensión y sus pasos extremadamente silenciosos y fríamente calculados. El acecho había comenzado.

El segundo indicio fue su respiración lenta – las exhalaciones e inhalaciones hondas y largas – que trataba de emular un estado tranquilo; en contraposición al torrente sanguíneo que se agolpaba en sus venas para llegar lo antes posible a su corazón y de ahí llevar de vuelta una carga de precioso oxígeno a sus músculos, que al momento y debido precisamente a esa exaltación, éstos últimos ya se encontraban perfectamente preparados para cualquier cosa que su instinto le exigiera.

El tercer signo se notaba claramente en sus pupilas dilatadas; que clavadas fijamente en esa mota negra, buscaban registrar ese movimiento que le indicara alguna alteración o pausa en su ritmo. De cuando en cuando, mecía su cabeza para asegurarse que la distancia que ya tenía prevista para el salto fuera la correcta. Sólo era cuestión de esperar. Así pues, largo tiempo se dejó atrapar por su vaivén que ondeaba en una danza hipnotizante de derecha a izquierda. Y de regreso.

_Derecha..._

_Izquierda..._

_Derecha..._

_Izquierda..._

_Derecha..._

_Izquierda..._

Y no fue sino hasta que la mota alteró su ritmo a uno un poco más lento que ella hizo lo mismo y en un reflejo animal, sintió cómo las garras de sus pies se afianzaron al suelo para un adecuado agarre, echó su cuerpo levemente hacia atrás para tomar impulso y...

- ...resa? ¿Me oyes? - un borrón color esmeralda bloqueó su visión y paró en seco su salto - ¿Estás bien? - terminó por enfocar a su interlocutor, quien no era nadie más que Víbora, luciendo uno de sus arcos ciliares alzado, en obvia extrañeza frente a ella.

- Ah, si... sólo me encontraba en... -

_Entretenida cazando el rabo de Po... ¡No! ¡Rápido! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!_

- Ensimismada en una meditación... sí, eso era... - termina susurrando y desviando la mirada; lo que provoca el natural recelo de su amiga.

- Pues parecía que te preparabas a coger desprevenida a alguna pobre alma ¿viste algo extraño? - añadió, bajando la voz por si éste era el caso.

- No, no es eso... no te preocupes – le tranquiliza Tigresa, tratando de controlar su todavía acelerado ritmo cardiaco – Lo que pasa es que me dejé llevar por mi imaginación. Ya ves que la misión en sí, no fue muy exigente y aún tengo la adrenalina al tope – por lo menos, la excusa era plausible.

Su compañera pareció creerle, o por lo menos no le dió tanta importancia al asunto, porque después de ello, Víbora no instigó más sobre su anterior conducta y alegremente se dedicó a charlar con ella de ésto y aquéllo. Aparentemente la lengua de Víbora – como la de Po - también necesitaba ejercicio. Y la maestra felina jamás estuvo tan agradecida por alguna interrupción. Aterrada, midió todas y cada una de las consecuencias de su conducta. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Víbora no hubiera desviado su atención? ¿Qué si hubiera logrado encajar sus garras en el trasero de Po? ¡Y con todos sus compañeros de testigos! ¡El horror y la vergüenza!

Definitivamente, ahora su línea de acción era más que evidente: por ningún motivo, jamás de los jamases debe colocarse detrás del panda. Nunca fue mas cierta para ella – una natural guerrera - la frase de que era mil veces mejor prevenir que lamentar.

~•oOo•~

Así pasaron sin novedad varias semanas, hasta que el Destino, el Karma, la famosa Ley de Murphy o como ustedes gusten nombrarle, hizo su aparición. ¡Y vaya aparición! Decir que fue memorable se quedaba corto.

Ésta se gestó inocentemente en los preparativos de la cena que tenían agendada en honor a los Maestros de las comarcas vecinas. Algunos de ellos, incluso, eran amigos de la infancia del Maestro Shifu.

Todo el día transcurrió de la manera más caótica posible; y como todo el mundo sabe, cuando quieres que algo salga bien, es seguro que resulte lo contrario. Así pues, Tigresa y Po quedaron envueltos en una espiral de accidentes que creció exponencialmente como la mala hierba. El Maestro Shifu – que para ese entonces tenía los nervios a flor de piel – no tuvo el menor empacho en castigarlos a ambos por su inexcusable comportamiento y aunque quizás ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa por completo de sus acciones, el destrozo en que terminó la habitación de reconocimientos, medallas y demás trofeos pertenecientes al Maestro Shifu fue el perfecto pretexto para liberar la tensión que se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Sólo fue mala suerte para ambos guerreros que estuvieran en la línea de fuego del panda rojo. Si, a veces la vida es injusta.

La instrucción para el par de sancionados fue contundente; no debían por ningún motivo, presentarse en la cena hasta no haber terminado toda la lista de encomiendas que les ordenó. Y con la promesa de que, si no terminaban antes de que la reunión finalizara, para así, al menos presentar sus respetos a los maestros antes de que éstos se marcharan; les aplicaría un castigo que jamás olvidarían.

Por supuesto, con éste incentivo en mente, ellos se abocaron a sus tareas con gran resolución y llegó un momento en que, sin proponérselo, quedaron confinados al pequeño espacio de la cocina, – el Maestro Shifu incluso tuvo la puntada de ordenarles pelar papas, dando de excusa que nunca está de más un buen plato de ese versátil tubérculo – resultando éste lugar, desde donde, sorprendentemente, desempeñarían su última tarea.

Viendo la luz al final del túnel, ambos guerreros se tranquilizaron una enormidad y respiraron con alivio de ver que casi estaban exentos de la amenaza del castigo. Inclusive Tigresa se contagió del buen humor del panda y se relajó, tanto así que bajó su guardia y como natural consecuencia de ello, se olvidó por completo de toda la precaución que había aplicado ésas últimas semanas y ése fue su único, pero devastador error. O por lo menos para ella así lo fue; porque ella valoraba grandemente el respeto que se tenía a sí misma, también así como el de los demás y ésto – la situación en que la atraparon - no tenía en su mente, otro significado más que el acabose total.

Pero, ¿cómo fue que ocurrió su caída en desgracia? Vayamos por partes. En primer lugar, para ese momento, los invitados ya se encontraban en el beatífico estado de sopor que provoca un estómago lleno, cuando de improviso, un grito primitivo y aterrador cortó su pacífica ilusión; alertándolos y, cual verdaderos hombres de acción, se pusieron de inmediato en búsqueda del origen de esa voz de auxilio. Éste provenía de la cocina y todos se dirigieron hacia allí sin demora.

Decir que el cuadro que se representaba ante sus ojos era dantesco en sí mismo, era lo menos exagerado y suficientemente imparcial con que pudieron calificar el acto que presenciaban. Sólo imaginen esto: Po tendido boca abajo, encima de la mesa y sobre un charco de espeso líquido rojo que se derramaba en delgadas cascadas al borde del mueble, todo el cuerpo del Guerrero Dragón cubierto de lo que parecían ser trozos de carne sanguinolientos dispuestos sobre él y en algunos casos, incluso llegaban hasta las paredes y demás alocados lugares por toda la superficie visible de la cocina y, para rematar con el cuadro, tenemos a Tigresa encima suyo – aunque sus testas en polos opuestos – casi destazando su pantalón porque sus garras estaban firmemente colocadas para un perfecto sometimiento y con su quijada abierta se presentaba amenazadora mostrando unos filosos caninos. Era su sonrisa.

Parecía una verdadera carnicería. Era como si hubiesen entrado a una escena del crimen, con la gran diferencia que aú estaba presente el perpretador, todavía cautivo en su psicópata frenesí.

Al momento que el par escuchó la puerta corrediza ser abierta por un fuerte tirón, ambos giraron sus cabezas a la entrada y vieron un grupo de perplejos invitados, además de sus compañeros y maestro con las caras desencajadas por la incredulidad, aunque Mono rápidamente cambió su semblante por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y es que en una segunda instancia comprobarían que lo que asemejaba sangre, sólo se trataba de salsa de tamarindo y lo que creían vísceras se trababa simplemente de inofensivas frutas aplastadas y bañadas en esa misma salsa debido al desesperado forcejeo de Po al intentar escapar del inesperado ataque. Aunque ninguna de éstas cosas explicaba el porqué de la extraña posición de Tigresa.

- ¡Maestro Shifu! - gritó aliviado el panda – Le juro que yo no hice nada – añade antes que lo culpe por la situación, como a menudo sucede.

Mientras esto ocurría, Tigresa quedó congelada en el mismo lugar durante un momento más – el cual, como cruel penitencia, le pareció eterno – sin embargo, en un momento de claridad mental comenzó a moverse y de un ágil salto bajó de encima del panda.

- Eh... aah... puedo explicarlo... - dice, ya comenzando a salir por completo de su estupor la Maestra felina.

- No es necesario – se apura a contestar el panda rojo antes que la maestra dijera algo comprometedor; adelantándose unos pasos del grupo y quedando al lado de su alumna en mudo soporte. Él no sabía si Tigresa iba a contestar con la verdad, aunque realmente eso no importaba porque él ya la sabía de antemano y no era necesario que todos la conocieran; además estaba seguro que si todos veían su pasiva actitud ante el hecho, la mayoría de los testigos borrarían de sus mentes el acontecimiento más pronto que tarde. En resumen, con esto quería establecer que a ellos no les correspondía juzgar ninguna de las acciones de sus alumnos, ni dentro ni fuera de los límites del Templo de Jade. Estaba seguro que todos, comprenderían fácilmente éste concepto, o bueno, todos excepto Mono, pero de cualquier modo, no faltaría la oportunidad de tener una conversación a solas con él, principalmente para asegurarse que no moleste de más a Tigresa y que con ello provoque sin querer el hacer correr en peligro su vida por una auténtica tontería.

No está de más explicar que para el Maestro Shifu, ésta no era la primera ocasión que sorprendía a la maestra en tan incómodo asunto. Él sabía que ella estaba jugando. Quizás llegando demasiado al límite de lo adecuado, pero al final de cuentas para ella era simplemente un juego. Y con ésto en mente, se alegraba que finalmente su hija podía ver al otro panda como un compañero. Uno del cual - aparentemente - tenía la suficiente confianza para abrirse hasta el grado de jugar. ¡Ni más ni menos! Ése era un gran paso para Tigresa. Y el Maestro lo valoraba como tal, por ello sabía que debía actuar como lo estaba haciendo: dar espacio y tiempo para que ambos comprendan del todo el peculiar acto que por cuestiones de el - a veces caprichoso - azar, atestigüaron sus amigos y compañeros.

Así fue que después de despedirse puntualmente de todos, llevó de la mano a su hija a un lugar apartado, principalmente para guardarla de las indiscretas preguntas que seguramente sus compañeros lanzarían sin dudar en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad.

Viendo que el Maestro al parecer había tomado partido por su compañera, el oso panda se intranquilizó de nuevo y volvió a defender su inocencia.

- Es verdad, Maestro Shifu... ¡Le juro que yo no hice nada! – implora nuevamente en su honestidad, con ojos llorosos, ahora viéndolos partir juntos.

- Haz hecho más de lo que imaginas. Gracias, Po. – responde suavemente el mayor, regalándole una sincera sonrisa – Puedes descansar. Mono arreglará la cocina.

- Ahh... eh... - queda Po incapaz de deducir absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir, aunque bastante contento por la última frase del panda rojo y ni tardo ni perezoso, se apuraba ya a salir del lugar - Lo siento, Mono – dice al pasar al lado de su estupefacto compañero, mostrando una ancha sonrisa en su rostro – Que termines pronto – da media vuelta y agita su mano en alto para su animada despedida. Ésta fachada no permaneció mucho tiempo porque por dentro no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez porqué Tigresa hizo lo que hizo. ¿Es que tanto así lo odiaba todavía? ¿O su actuar era por razones totalmente diferentes? ¿Era por eso que el maestro le agradeció? ¿Cómo fue posible esto último? Llegó a su recámara y por un largo y frustrante lapso, realmente no supo a ciencia cierta, discernir ninguna respuesta a sus dudas. Eso sí, de lo único que estaba seguro por el momento, es que esa noche no iba a dormir. Y si tenía suerte, quizás mañana al preguntarle al Maestro Shifu sobre todo éste asunto, pudiera obtener al menos una respuesta tranquilizadora.

- ¡¿Qué?! - finalmente, después de unos segundos en completo estupor, pregunta un indignado Mono a nadie en particular, en un cuarto vacío.

Afortunada - o desafortunadamente; dependiendo cómo lo haya aceptado Mono - durante la mayor parte de la madrugada, como única compañía, tuvo de regalo a los sonoros ronquidos de un extenuado – física y mentalmente – Guerrero Dragón.

~•oOo•~


End file.
